hunters prey
by HellTrain
Summary: cloud and co go to midgar because of recent event happening and they are gettin stalked by the ultimate......PREDATOR
1. Default Chapter

THE HUNT BEGINS 

Note: don't own ff7 or well the other thing in the fic…not going to spoil the surprise

_Mon, sept, 3002(I don't know the real date) Midgar was coming along in its recreation for the past two years but until last week there were reports of body's being found mutilated and hung no further information was only that more information will be released later this week._

_Fri, septs, 3002.the body's at the crime scene have been identified as the whole aflick family. They were skinned alive and hung by there ankles, some _

_Of the skulls were missing from certain family members. The MPD are issuing every one in the midgar area to inside after 7:00 because they don't want anyone else hurt. The mpd believe the people behind this are sephiroth cultist and believers. The MPD are trying to find the cultist and we'll update as soon as we can._

_Thursday, sept, 3002.People are being found dead in alleyways and houses and hung by their ankles and skinned or decapitated. The MPD are issuing that no one is to go out in the dark alone or without protection. The MPD orders that all news cameras do not go to the crime scenes or will be shot on sight. In other news the gang wars may have finally stopped in midgar because no one has scene neither of the gangs members for at least 3 weeks, whether this may have something to do with the mysterious deaths we don't know._

For the past three weeks cloud has been wondering what's been happening in midgar and who could do this and only one man came to mind when he thought this… sephiroth but it couldn't be we killed him and I saw him die but then who could do this he wondered. He had called the rest of avalanche to see if they saw it on TV they all said yes except Vincent who didn't have a TV…. poor guy no TV. They all thought the same thing that it might be sephiroth but maybe he's just being paranoid but better safe then sorry I guess. So they all said that in one week they would go to midgar and find out what's going on, that's just enough time for he and tifa to train for anything that comes their way…. I hope.

It was 2 years ago when tifa and cloud got married and she still remembers that day…. and the night proceeding it. The only thing she said that day was I do and she couldn't be more happier that day that was what cloud was thinking to…she snapped back to reality to remember what she and every one else was going to do In about a week. They were going to find out what has been killing people and the thing she thought the most was: sephiroth if it is you may god have mercy on your soul because I WON'T!!!

In only two day cloud and his friends would go to midgar, but cloud thought to himself: sephiroth has been known to mad but I don't remember him doing anything like this before…he always had purpose not very good ones but one at least. What if it wasn't sephiroth…. maybe something else but what has the skill to kill both midgar gangs…?

Vincent was most displeased when he heard the news, the disadvantages of not owning a TV but at least now he knows and he can help. Everyone thought that it was sephiroth but if it was Vincent couldn't feel him. Maybe some sort of magic barrier that protects him from sensing him but that would be highly unlikely. Vincent felt something he rarely felt…excitement, he would love to well…. kick sephiroth's ass if he had a chance.

Cid was also worried but also cocky and with the loudest mouth on the world and when he heard the news the only words that could be understood were" what in god fucking shit is this" then mumbling that no one could understand. This is the kind of stuff cid would love to do and that is beat the shit out of sephiroth, ya that's what he'd do.

Barret had never been so worried in his life and he'd seen some shit but if sephiroth were alive he'd make sure he'd be killed once and for all so Marlene could grow up without fear of sephiroth and the world blowing up.

Yuffie was so exited about meeting every one else and seeing Vincent again. He's so handsome she thought and tall but back to the team she thought, she really wanted to kick sephiroth in the nuts because he's such an intelligent induced maniac and well …uh…uh….JERK!

What's going to happen next find in about a week or two…give or take a day

WHAT YA THINK……ok its one of my first's but it okay I think

Please review.


	2. Stalking You Prey

Stalking Your Prey

Sam looked out into the streets with a frown on his face. Ever since the murders started happening he has been loosing more customers each day. The police don't even have any leads and they don't even have a clue who or what could be doing this. The only people who come around here anymore are vagrants and vagabonds but that's what Midgars been reduced to after Sephiroth died. Three punks walk in one of them yells "Hey pops how many times do we have to tell you to get out of here" the others laugh with him. Sam yells "Hey listen you little punks you would do well to get out of here before I start loading up my shotgun!" the three punks each take out various weapons one has a baseball bat with long nails in it the other has a huge sledge hammer and the leader of the group takes out lead pipe covered in chains. The leader of the three yells out" Hahaha times up old ma-"but couldn't finish the sentence because his head was suddenly rolling on the floor. The other two punks were shocked. They just stood there as some unknown force began to lift them off the floor and before they could scream there throats were crushed to pulp. Sam looked around with his shotgun aimed and loaded but couldn't see anything. He heard something behind him but before he could look his skull was ripped right out of his body. With a load roar the creature disappeared into the shadows…..

Cloud and Tifa stood at the shops entrance looking at the crime scene. A police officer came over and said "I'm sorry but you have to leave this is a crime scene" cloud tells him who they are and the officer apologizes and lets them through. Cloud walks over to the police chief and asks "what happened here?" the police chief looks at him and says "well cloud there are two things I think could have happened, one is that the store clerk somehow managed to decapitate the one guy and then crush the throats with his hands but that couldn't have happened" Cloud looks at him with a confused look while Tifa starts looking around for clues. "Why do you say that?" says cloud. Chief replies "If you would have let me finish, let me show you why this is not what happened" the Chief takes cloud over to a body covered by a black tarp. Chief says "remove the tarp smith" and the police offer removes the tarp showing a body with what looks like its head and spine ripped out. Cloud turns to the Chief "So this is what happened with all the other murders?" chief looks at him "Yep and we got no leads. We know of nothing that could do this and I myself don't think its Sephiroth because he wouldn't do this, it's not his style. Cloud looked at him and asked "What could it be?" the chief just stares at him and says "What ever it is…it's not human…" "Cloud!" Tifa yells from outside. Cloud goes outside to see what's up. Tifa says to him "Take a look at this!" cloud looks at what she pointing at. It's a foot print but it's at least two or three times larger than a normal humans. The chief comes over and gives him a card "It's my number at the station and on the backs my home number. If you get learn anything new give me a call and the names Zac Roy" Cloud takes the card and begins to leave when his cell phone goes off. He answers it "Hello?" "Well what the fucks the deal with that shit in Midgar!" cid yells into the cell phone. Cloud tells them there coming back and should be there in half an hour.

Every one is in the Highwind. Cloud told them the story so far and they started to think about what could be the thing going around killing people after a few guesses they all looked at Vincent who after a few seconds released that they wanted his input and simply said "I have no thoughts on what it might be…" so they decided that they should all spread out to the different sectors of Midgar so they could catch the killer more efficiently. Cid and Vincent were in sector 1, Cait Sith and Nanaki are in sector 2, cloud is in sector 3, Tifa is in sector 4, Barret was in sector 5 and Yuffie was in sector 6. Cait Sith and Nanaki were patrolling the streets in sector 2 when they heard a scream come from an ally way. They both started running towards the scream but as they got there the scream turned into a bloody gurgle. When they got there they saw that the person who was screaming was a teenage girl who throat was ripped out. Before she died she pointed to where the killer was heading. Nanaki and Cait Sith split up so the could trap it on the other side. As Nanaki got to the other side he heard Cait sith scream then stop. Nanaki turned around and ran to where Cait Sith was. When he got there Cait Sith was missing his head and the big robotic moogle had a hole through its head. Cait Sith was moving around blindly before shutting down. Nanaki used his head piece to call Cloud. "Cloud" Cloud replied "Yes?" "The guy got Cait Sith" "Shit….ok lets regroup this isn't going to work".

They regrouped in the Highwind watching the last images that Cait Sith saw. All they saw was some kind of invisible thing ripping off Cait Siths head and throwing it aside. The head managed to catch footage of the thing shoving its arm through the big moogles chest and a handful of wires in its hand on the other side. It took out its arm and ran away then the footage stopped. Cloud broke the silence "Well looks like this thing is gonna be a bit tougher to catch"…


	3. The Trap

The Trap

Hey guys this is the third chapter and they are all a bit short because I run out of ideas. But here's the third chapter. (Hint someone dies!)

Police chief Zac Roy was walking towards the empty police station. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. The deaths in Midgar recently have made him worried and he wanted to catch who ever was doing this. He thought it maybe had to do something with the gangs because ever since the murders started happening there has been little gang activity. Maybe it was some guy out for revenge….nah no one could kill all those people and not be human. Zac started to unlock the door to the station when he heard something to the side of him in the bush. Quickly he pulled out his .357 magnum with laser aim add on. "Who's there?" yell the chief. Nothing answered his call. My imagination I guess he thought. He walked in the building and headed for the stairs. He became police chief five years ago when he caught a serial killer in Midgar. His new office was on the fourth floor and was pretty big. In the morning the sun would shine through his office through the back window. When he finally got to his office the phone started ringing. He picked it up "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Chief Roy?" said Cloud "Cloud is that you? Do you have any new info on our killer?" "Ya but what ever it is though it's not human" "What do you mean?" "It has some sort of cloaking device and it destroyed the Cait Sith robot". A surprised look came upon Chief Roy's face. "Did you say cloaking?" asked Chief Roy. "Yes" answered Cloud. "You should come to the station and give me a full report on what you saw. Got that?" Cloud replied "Ok ill be there in a few hours". Zac hung up the phone and sat in his chair. A few minutes later he heard low clicking noise. It was like someone was making a clicking noise with there throat. He got up and went to the hall to see what it was. Right as he put his head out the door the noise stopped. Huh that's strange he thought then he heard the other door to his office open. He turned around and saw that it was wide open. He took out his .357 and yelled "I know you're in here you bastard! Show yourself!" He shut the door and started to back up into his office when he bumped into something…and it wasn't his desk! He turned around and saw this hulking beast in front of him! It stood upright like a human but it was a lot taller and more built. It had a mask on and it had what looked like dreadlocks. He started to raise his gun but the thing threw him at the door faster than he could shoot. He lied there with his gun in his hand he opened his eyes and saw the thing towering over him. He lifted his gun and aimed right for its face. The thundering shot would have blown a normal mans head off but it didn't even flinch. Its cloaking turned off and he could see the thing was covered in what look like armor fashioned too look like bones. The thing grabbed him by the neck and with one hand lifted him in the air. He looked at the thing and the face and asked "What the fuck are you?" and too which it replied in an almost human voice "Ugly mother fucker" and then ripped Zac's head and spine out……

Cloud saw that the police station was unlocked. Chief must still be here. Cloud started to walk inside and fined the chief. He said that his office was on the fourth floor facing the street. He was almost there when he smelled something. Blood. He hurried to the chief's office but before he even got there he saw what looked like the police chiefs body. He couldn't tell because it was missing its head….and spine. FUCK! Thought Cloud. He just talked to him a few hours ago. He went over to the body and examined it. Yep it's Zac or was anyways. He checked the gun. One shot was missing and there was no sign of the bullet. So he shot it and it still kept coming? What could survive a shot that powerful? He called Tifa and told her to wake everyone up….they need to catch this thing soon.

"We have to come up with a plan" said Vincent. "Agreed" replied Cloud. "The thing seems to be only killing in sector three so we should plan a trap" "Yo so what's the plan spiky?" said Barret. "The plan is this. Reeves can you make robots that look like people?" "Yes but I only have a few" "Ok so we will take those and set them up in various ally ways around the sector. We will split up into teams and watch the robot. This should act as bait for the creature. Any questions?" Cid yells out "What the fuck do we do when we see it!" "Call the rest of us and attack it." With those orders they began to make there way to Midgar……

On there way to Midgar they passed the land where the Midgar Zolom shows up…but it wasn't there. Cloud squinted so he could see a bit farther. Vincent, who has better vision, said "It seems that its head is missing….." Cloud face became one of surprise. "Well looks like this isn't going to be easy…."

So any guesses on what might the creature is? Well if you haven't guessed by now you might be brain dead so you should go check with your local doctor…unless you haven't seen the movie. So please review and I hope you like the next chapter!


	4. Reinforcements

Reinforcements

The mayor of Midgar knew that Avalanche was doing there best efforts to try and catch the thing that was killing random people, one of them was one of his best friends. It was Chief Roy. So the mayor thought it was a good idea to send in a special team made of super soldiers. They have been trained and are the deadliest force available. They have heat vision, night vision, armor piercing rounds and titanium mesh armor. If anyone can take down this creature its these guys. They didn't have a name but one of them did. And for good reason. He didn't talk much and only gave hand signals but he goes by crack because he usually kills his targets with a quick neck snap. This group will not fail….

It was hard to think with the sound of the chopper blades spinning. Mike system was one of the 6 people in the team. They were currently flying towards Midgar. His leader, crack, looked like he had no emotion at all. None of the other team members had seen his face because he's always wearing a gas mask thing. But it wasn't a gas mask. Instead of have goggles, his heat vision and night vision were built into his mask. The other people on the team were Dante Cask, Simon Moser, Tristan Rhodes and Jason Strider. We all now each other pretty well. The team has been together for about 2 years now but no one knows Crack's real name or past. It's like he's a robot. No emotion, no voice just an efficient killing machine. He's scary. We were landing in the hot zone and it's about 2:00 at night. Why do we have to do these things at night? We get out of the chopper and start searching the area with our heat vision goggles. Mike looks at Crack "Hey do you see anything?" Crack doesn't reply. "Hey Crack I'm talking to you" Crack doesn't even respond. Mike puts his hand on Cracks shoulder " Hey I'm talking to y-" but was cut off when Crack sent him flying over his shoulder into the wall. Crack looks at mike while he's getting up "When I see something ill tell you". Mike stares at him angrily "Oh ya I'd like to see you try that again" Crack aims his gun at Mike "Hey don't shoot!" Crack replies "Get down now!" before mike could do anything a huge metal spear stuck through his chest, breaking the titanium mesh like it was tin foil. Mike stared down at his chest and started to bleed from the mouth. He looked back at Crack and then fell down to the concrete.

Dante yell out "MOTHER FUCKER!" and started shooting. Crack ran to the shadows. The rest of the team were shooting and looking for the creature with there heat vision goggles. Dante stopped shooting and yelled to the team "Does anyone see anything?" Jason replied "The things moving to fast for me to follo-" but the rest was lost in a gurgle then nothing as Jason's head rolled off his shoulders. A metal disk was stuck in the wall to the side of where Jason was standing. Dante just yelled "Get to the chopper" (don't laugh!)The rest of the team started running for the chopper. Tristan was trapped in a net fired from the shadows. He was screaming as the net slowly started digging into his skin. The rest of the team kept running as they knew it was hopeless to try and help him. Simon trip and before he could get up a massive hand grabbed his head and started to squeeze. His screaming was cut short as his head exploded from pressure. Only Dante was left. He stopped and turned around. No one was left! They were all dead. All of a sudden he heard a huge stomp from behind him. He turned around and started shooting. The sound of machine gun fire hitting metal filled the area. He stopped and saw a hulking form in front of him. The creature went in and out of visibility. Finally he became fully visible. Seems like one of the bullets hit its cloaking device and broke it. The creature lifted Dante up with one hand and stared into his eyes. The creatures face had four mandibles and deep brown-black eyes. He was about to rip off his head when it screamed in agony as Crack shoved a knife in the creatures neck. It looked like there was an exposed part on the things neck. It dropped Dante and started to take the knife out. It was creaming in pain so it barely noticed that Crack was carrying Dante on his shoulders and was running for the chopper. The creature started running at full speed towards them.

They were almost at the chopper but the thing was gaining on them. Even with all that armor on the thing was fast. Real fast. They were at the chopper. Crack threw Dante into the chopper with ease and started to get in. The thing threw one of its bladed disks. But Crack, who was the best of the best, heard it coming and, with super reflexes, dodged the weapon but it made a nice big hole in the helicopter. "Get us out of here!" Crack yelled to the pilot. "You got it sir!" As they began to lift off, the chopper leaned heavily to the right. Crack checked the side and saw that the creature jumped and grabbed onto the landing bars. It was keeping them from lifting off. So Crack using all his strength kicked the thing in the face. It still hanged on. He kept hitting it again and again but it wouldn't fall. They were 50 feet in the air but if he couldn't get the thing off they wouldn't get out of here. He grabbed a shotgun on the weapon rack near the pilot. "I hope you can't fly!" yelled Crack as he unloaded 3 shots into the creatures face plate. The thing let go and plummeted to the ground. As they flew off Crack enhanced the range on his vision scope. He saw the thing stand up and yell in rage. It then walked away into the shadows. Crack turned his head to Dante. He was out cold but other than that he should be fine. Today his team was destroyed by one thing. He didn't care about that but that his pride was damaged. Never did he have to run. NEVER! Now this thing will pay. "Take us back to H.Q. I think I will need better weapons for next time" he said to the pilot as he proceeded to take off his helmet……


	5. Off Guard

Caught

Everybody was in position and ready now all they had to do is wait. Cloud knew that the thing would come here because this sector has the most activity. Tifa was walking to her post when a skinny blonde guy and a fat, long brown haired guy wearing a cap and who had a beard approached her from the side walk. "Oooh check out this fine piece of ass. Man she's got some big tits to. Hey you want some weed get you high n shit?" The fat one nodded as if to agree. "No thank you" replied Tifa angrily. The blonde haired one said to the fat one "See lunchbox I told you no one buys weed in this dump. But did you see the big ass tities on that bitch!" the fat one nodded with a smile on his face. Tifa got to her post with cloud and said "You'll never believe what this guy said to me" "What he say?" "Well he's lik- hey what's that over there?" cloud turns his head and saw that a weird shape was moving towards the robot. "That must be it. It must have its cloaking on. Let's go" but before they could go two people were walking up to the robot. "Hey man you wanna buy some weed. Guy. Hey cocknocker i'm talking to you!" the fat one looked at it closer and then looked back at the skinny one and did the robot. 'Oh it's a robot….what the fuck is a robot doing out here" the fat one shrugs. Tifa whispers to Cloud "Hey those are the two guys!" The skinny one talk to the fat one "Hey watch my back while I take a piss and make sure no law dogs are coming and don't look you gay bitch" the fat one stands there smoking when the creature appears right in front of him. His face goes into one of fear as he starts poking his friend on the shoulder. 'Fuck I'm taking a piss hold on" he keeps poking harder "Hold on!" pokes even harder "What!" points to the creature "What the fuck….." the creature roars at them. "Flee fat ass flee!" the fat one takes out a grappling gun and shoots it at the roof and the swing away. Cloud looks at Tifa "….what did we just see?" Tifa replies "I don't know…." "Well let's go get it!" Tifa starts calling the rest of the team while Cloud goes to attack it.

Hmm its not real it's a robot like that other one he got yesterday…something was coming behind him! The Predator side stepped the downward slice that the human the big sword swung. He quickly went to strike the humans head with his retractable wrist blades. The human parried. This human was trained. He and the human parried each others blows for a couple of minutes until he saw a weakness in his guard. The human went for an over head slice but the predator blocked it and went for a punch with his left hand. The hit sent the human flying several feet backwards but he landed on his feet and kept coming. Another human was going to hit him from the side but he easily side stepped the blow and sunk his wrist blade into the female human's stomach. He then tossed her to the floor and went for the other human. The human yelled out something in his language so he recorded it "TIFA! YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!" the human shot a beam at him with his sword which he deflected with his huge forearm blade( it's a long blade that comes from the back of his forearm and is about 2-3 feet long) and started to attack again…

Crack was dropped off on a building rooftop in sector 3. He heard already the sound of fighting in the distance. He is was fully equip with plasma rounds and energy shielding armor and underneath was 4 inch thick titanium plates. He ran towards the sound of fighting in great haste.

Vincent and cid made there way to the fight scene. Cid jump up 30 feet in the air and plunged down towards the creature while Vincent stayed back and shot at it. Cloud went for a forward thrust but the creature had some sort of superhuman reflexes and side stepped that attack as well then gave Cloud an uppercut, sending him flying into the brick wall. Cloud busted through the wall and slid across the ground inside the building. Cid was about to hit the creature when the plasma turret that was mounted on its shoulder shot him out of the sky. He fell to the ground with a smack and had severe burn on his chest. The creature ran towards Vincent because the shots were getting irritating when all of a sudden a huge spinning throwing knife hit the creature in the face. It was more surprised and angered than it was hurt. Yuffie yelled down at it from the top of a building "Why don't you pick on someo-" but was cut short when the creatures shoulder mounted turret shot at the building she was standing on and blew apart the part where she was standing so she fell in to a pile of rubble. It then continued towards Vincent. He ran up to slice off Vincent's head in one slice but Vincent ducked and unloaded a whole clip into the creatures gut. It didn't seem to phase it because it kneed Vincent in the face causing him to go airborne. Vincent landed with ease and started to turn into Chaos. Vincent clothes started to rip and shred as Vincent morphed into a demonic beast from hell. Chaos and the creature parried each others blows until there blades were locked and they started to push each other as a test of strength. The creature was getting mad quickly so decided to shoot Chaos in the face with a plasma shot. Chaos's head blew right off from the force of the shot at such close range. Chaos turned back into Vincent with his head still on but was unconscious. The creature heard a soft patter of paws behind him rushing quickly towards him. He turned around just in time to see the red beast jump on him and try to maul him. It was no use though because his body was covered in armor. So he bear hugged the beast and rammed it threw a wall. He dropped the limp body to the ground and walked out the hole he made in the wall. It looked around and noticed that nothing was left standing until he felt a huge spiked ball clubbed on the back of its head. Now that hurt, it turned around and saw a human with a robotic arm in the shape of a spiked ball. "You gonna regret coming here foo!" Barret landed several heavy blows to the creature's heads. It was starting to fall down. He landed another hit and another hit. Hit after hit the creature felt more pain. Then its mask broke. Barret stopped and looked at its face in shock. Bad mistake. The pause aloud the creature to grab Barret's robotic arm and rip it out of its socket. Barret screamed in agony as blood gushed from the huge hole in his shoulder. The creature roared as it waved the arm around and threw it away. "Hey asshole. Remember me?" the creature turned around to face…..Crack.


End file.
